Simplify the expression. $(-3p-1)(p+2)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-3p-1}$ onto the ${p}$ and ${2}$ $ = {p}({-3p-1}) + {2}({-3p-1})$ Then distribute the ${p}.$ $ = ({p} \times {-3p}) + ({p} \times {-1}) + {2}({-3p-1})$ $ = -3p^{2} - p + {2}({-3p-1})$ Then distribute the ${2}$ $ = -3p^{2} - p + ({2} \times {-3p}) + ({2} \times {-1})$ $ = -3p^{2} - p - 6p - 2$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -3p^{2} - 7p - 2$